


[podfic] hockey hugs

by kittysnotahappybunny (Meermaid)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2017 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Developing Relationship, Getting Together, Hugs, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meermaid/pseuds/kittysnotahappybunny
Summary: Sid wasn’t an emotional guy, but all the business with his thousandth point was getting him pretty worked up: the crowd screaming, his parents crying—his dad crying. All of the stuff his teammates said about him to reporters. It was just a lot to deal with. And then, when he thought it was mostly finished, there was a pre-game ceremony in the locker room, the team core waiting to present him with a golden stick.Fuck. He was definitely going to get choked up, and someone was definitely going to catch it on film.





	[podfic] hockey hugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenfists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfists/gifts).
  * Inspired by [hockey hugs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560560) by [sevenfists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfists/pseuds/sevenfists). 



> Five times Sid and Geno hugged and one time they didn't. I wrote this for werebear during the 2017 playoffs, because we were feeling so emotional about all of the bench hugging. I think I cannibalized portions for "All the Way Through" if anything seems weirdly familiar.

Download on [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/k5i9n87lwdz1wmz/Podfics_sevenfists_hockey_hugs_-_09.04.19%252C_23.53.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> All my love goes to sevenfists who was willing to let me record this story as my first podfic. Thank you!
> 
> I had tons of fun, even when I wondered halfway through why I chose to record a fic about hugging when I was clearly having trouble pronouncing the word "hug" :)


End file.
